Harvard love
by greysgirl37
Summary: Meredith gets into harvard, and meets someone. What will happen when collage and med school are over? Will their realationship last MERDER please R
1. living with a girl

Meredith looked at the letter form Harvard. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She had been accepted. Meredith was about to jump for joy. She had to leave today to get to the campus in time for her first class. Meredith pulled the note pad out of the drawer and wrote a note to her mother.

Dear mom, don't worry when I don't come home. I got into Harvard and I had to leave. Love you

Meredith.

She packed her bags out to her jeep and took off. She couldn't wait to get there.

When Meredith arrived she got her stuff, her schedule, and her dorm number. She had requested a single dorm, but instead she got a roommate. She saw that her roommate must not be a girl for there was mens clothes spread all over the bed above her's. Meredith sighed and dropped her bags on the floor. This place was way to plain. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tall young very hot guy.

"Um.. I think you got the wrong room."Derek stated looking up at the bed to make sure he hadn't stumbled into the wrong room himself.

"I hope not, I mean... Um I think we should go check this out." Meredith mumbled her blonde hair falling down into her face.

"Yeah, I think we should." Derek stated hoping that this wasn't a mistake this girl was just to interesting.

They walked out and walked to the dean's office. Meredith knocked on the door.

"Come in." The dean called

"Um.. Sir we think our dorm arrangements were messed up."Meredith stated.

"Oh, dorm 1234. No you to were the last two to get in and all of the guys dorms were full so we put you two together. That won't be a problem right?" the dean asked.

"No, sir." Derek stated. Meredith looked up at him in shock, he was the one who wanted to come and find out if it was a mistake.

Derek and Meredith turned around and left. Both of them happy that this wasn't a mistake. Meredith pulled ahead a little as they were getting closer to the dorm. Meredith looked over her shoulder to see Derek peering at her butt. When she got inside the room she picked up her backpack and placed it on the bed.

"So were are you from?" Derek asked.

"Seattle, Washington. You?" Meredith asked.

"Manhattan, New York." Derek answered happily.

"So your one of the big headed cocky, my mommy and daddy with pay for every thing I need kinda guys." Meredith stated.

"What makes you think that?"Derek asked liking her even more now than he did when she didn't have an attitude.

"Nothing." Meredith stated pulling her bedding out of the larger suit cases.

Derek watched as she put the bedding on the bed and slammed herself down onto the bed.

"Do you think they would care if well took the top bunk down?" Meredith asked.

"What you don't want me to sleep on top? Cuz I'll let you sleep on top that don't matter to me." Derek said hanging his head over the side to smile at her.

"You know you have a really sick mind." Meredith stated trying not to smile.

"Hey, you though it the wrong way." Derek said still smiling ear to ear.

"In your dreams." Meredith stated as she looked at her schedule.

"So who do you have?" Derek asked hoping that they were taking the same classes.

"Here I know you want to see it." Meredith stated handing it up to him.

"We have the same exact schedule. You want to be a doctor in the future? " Derek stated a smile on his face.

"Well we have class now so we need to go." Meredith stated as she flung the laptop bag onto her shoulder.

Derek looked at the laptop, she did that for a reason. He shook his head and picked up his laptop. They walked to there first class. Meredith took a seat and Derek sat down beside her. She looked over and smiled at him, maybe this was the start of something good.

* * *

It was the last class of the day. Her and Derek had been placed at different sides of the room. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off the man sitting next to Meredith, that guy was getting a little to close to her. Derek prayed that the hand on the clock would move quickly. Finally the class was over.

Derek quickly got up and walked over to Meredith.

"Who is he." Derek asked a little uneasy.

"He's just a guy."Meredith responded a little shocked.

Derek just stood there. He wanted to believe her, he really did.

"I'm going to go get some thing to eat." Meredith said as she walked out the door.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, how could he feel like this about a girl that he just met this morning. He walked to his dorm hoping that Meredith would be there doing her homework. She wasn't.

About an hour later Meredith stumbled into the room. Derek was already in bed about to give up on her even coming back.

"Meredith are you drunk?" Derek questioned.

"I... I thi... think that ... I had a lil...lte to much." Meredith slurred out a sentence.

"Mer, what were you thinking getting drunk on the first day?" Derek asked.

He didn't even get an answer before she was passed out on the bed. He knew what was going to happen in the morning. Derek climbed up the ladder and lay back down in his bed. He had a long ride left ahead of him, but he really wasn't that bumed about it.

To be contiued

Greysgirl37


	2. Don't leave me

Meredith awoke her stomach turning, she didn't feel so well, then she remembered the party that she had attended last night. She rolled over and noticed that Derek had put the garbage can beside the bed. He was still asleep. Meredith couldn't hold it down anymore. She rolled over and vomited in the can. She looked up to see Derek wide awake sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked up and noticed that he had moved the bed. His was now on the other side of the room.

"You moved the bed." Meredith stated drinking out of the bottle next to her bed.

"Don't drink that, you were drinking that when you came in last night." Derek stated grabbing the bottle and dumping it down the drain.

"Why do you drink like that?" Derek asked.

"It's the only thing that doesn't change." Meredith stated.

"Why don't you look for something else to depend on? Say a pet or a guy?"Derek questioned.

"I don't know, tequila never changes." Meredith stated numbly, as Derek brought back a glass of water.

"Well at least its Saturday." Derek stated.

Meredith looked up at him, her grey eyes searching his face for permission. Derek let his ice blue eyes meet with her's. He started to lean in closer to her, she didn't pull away. Soon their lips met and they both closed their eyes. Derek gently put his hand up the back of her shirt. He started to play with the band of her underwear.

"Derek, we can't do this." Meredith stated as she pulled away breathlessly.

Derek pulled away, he didn't want to rush her to fast. He sat there and looked her in the eye.

"Nobody has ever made me feel this way." Derek whispered in her ear.

When he said that it sent chills down her spine. All she wanted to do was rip his clothes off. Derek got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom leaving Meredith alone. She rubbed her forehead. Today was going to be a long day. The first thing that they did was went to get breakfast, then they went to get food to put in the dorm so they didn't have to go out to eat. Meredith was just picking up some food when Derek came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Derek, what are you thinking?" Meredith asked.

"Being friendly." Derek stated.

"That's not what that little old couple think." Meredith said looking at the older couple.

Derek turned to see the older couple come over to him.

"Young lady are you alright?" The older woman asked.

"Ma'am I'm fine this is my fiance." Meredith stated trying not to laugh.

"Okay then."The lady said as she and her husband walked away.

Once they got to an empty pathway, they both started to laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe that we lied to that old lady, I feel horrible." Meredith stated.

Derek just laughed, Meredith looked up into his icy blue eyes, Derek's laughed was hushed as their lips met. They kissed. Not far away the older woman was looking at some china when she saw the two again.

"You two can get a room you know, not everyone in the world likes to watch people making out in the back of K-mart." The old lady scolded the two.

Meredith who had been turning a deep shade of red now was holding onto the buggy for dear life. She wasn't going to let go until they were done shopping.

When they finally finished their shopping, they went back to campus. They packed all of the bags up to the dorm.

"Gees, its hot in here, can you open the window?" Meredith asked.

"Sure." Derek said as he climbed onto the bed to get to the window.

Derek climbed and pulled the window back. He turned around just to see Meredith pull her top shirt off to reveal her very see through tank top. Derek tried to turn his head, but it was to hard, he wanted so badly to rip the see through tank top off her. She was a beautiful woman, but Derek looked closer at her, what was that on her back? Was that a hand print? Derek couldn't help, but ask what it was.

"Meredith, what's that on your back?" He asked curious.

Meredith whipped around, putting her very small hand over the very large hand print on her back.

"Um.. Its nothing, just a little bruise." Meredith stated trying to stay calm.

"Meredith, that's not just some bruise. That's a hand print, and by the looks of the size it belongs to a guy."Derek stated walking closer.

"Derek its nothing."Meredith lied.

"Okay, but when your ready to tell me the truth, I'll be there." Derek stated.

Meredith walked into the bathroom and turned so that she cold see her back in the mirror. She didn't want to tell Derek where she go the bruise, he wouldn't like the way she got it, she only knew that because she didn't like the way that she got it.

Meredith didn't really talk about anything else the rest of the day, soon it was time to go to bed. They said goodnight and went to bed. Meredith lay in her thinking about his question.

"Derek."Meredith called out into the dark room.

"Yes."

"The bruise."Meredith cut herself off.

"Yeah, what about it."Derek asked hoping that she would open up to him.

"I got the bruise the day before I left to come here, my boyfriend Finn got really drunk, and when I said that it would be good if we saw other people and he got really mad."Meredith said.

"And he hit you." Derek stated sitting up in bed.

Meredith had a lump in her throat, she tried to fight the tears, but it was hard.

"Yeah." Meredith mumbled as she started to cry.

Derek got out of bed and walked over to the other bed where Meredith lay in tears.

"Hey, calm down nobody's going to hurt you anymore."Derek stated.

"Derek, I like you."Meredith whispered, hoping that he could hear her.

"I like you too."Derek stated.

"When I left Seattle I told myself that I would never ever trust another guy as long as I lived, but you, you make me feel something that I've never felt before." Meredith stated.

"I hope that you can trust me." Derek stated.

There was a silence in the room, all they could hear was the beat of each others hearts. Meredith rolled over just as Derek was about to get out of the bed.

"Derek, don't leave me."Meredith said as she held onto his wrist.

"Okay." Derek said as he fell back onto the bed.

"I want to trust you." Meredith stated as she leaned into kiss him.

Derek didn't pull away, he didn't want to. She let Derek pull her shirt over her head. He searched her bare back. He ran his finger down her spine and felt her body as she became tense. Not long after the shirt was removed the pants, the bra, and last the underwear.

* * *

Meredith and Derek walked into their first class. They both sat down. Derek didn't notice the familiar red head walking up to him.

"So you don't take that long to find a new girl, do you Derek." Addison spat.

"Addison we never dated, I don't know why you can't get that through your thick scull." Derek stated, when he felt Meredith grab his hand.

Addison pointed her nose in the air and walked away. Meredith just kept holing on, if she was going to let stupid little cupid poke her in the butt, she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Derek turned and looked at Meredith who was drifting off as she waited for the professor to start.

* * *

Derek gently ran his finger through her hair as she awoke, he whispered into her ear that it was time to start class. She picked her head up and lifted the screen of her laptop. She started to work on the assignment that was written on the board.

The day was nearing an end, Meredith walked to her dorm. Her and Derek were now offcial and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it in Addison's face. Derek had went to an extra meeting. Meredith just sat down when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"So this is your room."Addison said as she barged in.

"What do you want now Addison?"Meredith asked getting tired of her games.

"Okay, I'll get right to the point, I want Derek, so don't touch." Addison stated noticing that the beds were pushed together.

"I'm so sorry, but I think he made it clear that he doesn't want you, I swear your so dumb."Meredith stated opening the door.

"You don't get to call me dumb." Addison stated as she swung to hit Meredith and accidently hit Derek who had just walked into the room.

"Get out."Derek demanded.

"Derek, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you..."Addison trailed off.

"I know, you meant to hit Meredith." Derek shouted.

"Derek..." Addison pleaded.

"GET OUT NOW!"Derek yelled.

Addison turned and walked out of the room. Derek turned and looked at Meredith who was walking back to her computer.

"Did she hit you?" Derek asked walking over to sit next to her.

"No." Meredith stated.

"Don't worry about her, whatever she said to you don't take it serious, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, you have nothing to worry about. I love you." Derek stated as he walked over to sit on the bed.

Meredith leaned in and started to kiss him.

To be continued

love ya greysgirl37


	3. the ring

Sorry for hopping around this chapter should be the last jump in time.

2 year into the future

"These have been some of the best years in not only my life, but many others who have been able to just sit back and enjoy the ride. I would have to tell you that collage wouldn't have been that much fun with out my girlfriend. That's why I wanted to ask her a question." Derek stated looking Meredith in the front row.

Meredith sat in the front row next to a girl that she had made friends with. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, her and Derek had been dating ever since the beginning, but she didn't think that he wanted to settle down.

"Meredith Nicole Grey, will you marry me?" Derek asked.

Everyone was rooting for her to say yes, everyone but Addison of corse. She had tried so hard to break them apart over the corse of collage.

Meredith shouted yes, everyone in the room cheered as she walked up the stairs to the stage. When she got there she watched Derek slip the ring onto her finger. She was so happy, she looked up at him her eyes were full of tears, so were his. The crowd stopped cheering as somebody crashed the happy moment.

"NO!"The stranger yelled into the crowd.

Derek looked over at Meredith who was holding him tighter.

"I can't believe that you would go out and get yourself another man. You just weren't satisfied with me were you." The man threw insults at her.

"Finn get away."Meredith tried to sound threatening.

"Oh, sweetheart you don't want to give me a hello kiss?" Finn tried to get to her.

"You won't touch her." Derek warned.

"Oh, well, well, well you must be the knight in shining armor." Finn taunted.

"You take one more step, I will beat you worse than you beat her."Derek stated.

"Oh so you got to see the bruise, so you don't want me to touch her." Finn stated gabbing Meredith's chest.

"Get your hands off of her!" Derek yelled as he planted his fist in Finns face.

Finn got up and went to take a swing at him. Derek avoided the shot and punched him. Finn fell to the ground, Derek didn't think that he could knock some one out let alone kill. Derek fell to his knees and checked his pulse. He had one he was concuss.

Derek didn't notice the fist flying at his face. Derek rubbed his jaw as Finn stood up.

"You know Meredith looks really good naked." Finn stated trying to piss Derek off.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Derek yelled as he hurled a punch at Finn.

Everyone in the audience was in awe.

"Okay, break it up, break it up! You leave your not welcome here." The dean yelled at Finn. Finn walked out of the room, Derek pulled Meredith close, he wasn't going to let Finn ruin her, not again.

* * *

Meredith pulled up to her house. She was going to drop the "my mother is Ellis Grey" bomb on him before they went off to med school. Meredith was shocked to see Chief Webber sitting on the steps of her house. The chief was equally as shocked when he saw the man in the seat next to her.

"Hey Richard, were's my mom?" Meredith asked reaching out for Derek's hand.

"Meredith, I have some bad news. Your mother was killed in a car accident a couple days ago." Chief stated his voice cold.

"Your joking, right, this was all a big joke, she is right in there waiting for me to come in."Meredith didn't want to believe him, she finally stated to cry. Derek pulled her close and tried to calm her. When Meredith dried up her tears, she turned to the chief.

"Well I guess I can tell you my good news, I'm engaged." Meredith stated happily.

"That's great." The chief said.

"Oh and this is my fiance." Meredith stated.

"So when is the wedding?" Chief asked.

"After med school."Meredith stated.

"Well I have to get back, we have a full board at the hospital." Chief stated as he got into his car.

"So lets go in."Derek stated.

"Wait, when you walk through the doors of this house, don't even ask why I didn't tell you." Meredith stated as she walked into the house.

"Why would I ever question you." Derek stated.

"Oh, you'll see." Meredith stated as she opened the door.

All Derek saw was pictures. Pictures of Ellis Grey.

"Your mom was Ellis Grey?" Derek asked shocked.

"Why do you think I never told you." Meredith stated as she trudged upstairs to check out her room.

"Hey don't leave me down here alone."Derek stated.

"Then follow me."Meredith said.

Meredith pulled open the door to her room. Nothing had changed since she had left. Nothing, but there was a note left on her bed. Meredith looked down to see it had her name on it. She unfolded the letter. It was from her mom.

Dear Meredith,

I really miss you, I was really upset when I got your note saying that you left for school. I wish you luck...

There was nothing left on the paper, no more. Meredith sat the note back on her bed the same way it had been when she got there.

"You listened to Avril Lavigne?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Avril?" Meredith asked

"Oh nothing. What's this CD?" Derek stated with a smile.

Meredith looked at him and smiled. She pushed the open button on her stereo and sat the CD in the player.

Derek put out his hand, they started to dance. Meredith placed her head on his shoulder as they danced. This was her mom and dad's song. Thatcher stood in the doorway to his daughters room. He didn't have much to do with her when she was a little girl, but he sure wanted to try to get to know her.

Meredith stopped when she saw her father.

"What do you want?" Meredith asked her voice was harsh.

"Meredith, how long can you shut me out?" Thatcher asked.

"As long as I want to." Meredith's statement was cold and bone chilling.

"Well I'm sure you want to know who he is." Meredith stated pointing at Derek.

"Well that would be a good place to start." Thatcher stated.

"Okay Derek, my dad, thatcher Derek my faience." Meredith stated.

"Glad to meet yea."Derek stuck his hand out for thatcher to shake it.

"Okay, we have to get on the road." Mereidth stated pulling the CD out of the radio, and slipping it into her bag.

* * *

Med school was a lot different than collage. Meredith and Derek weren't in the same room. They didn't even talk that much during the day.

**_2 years later grads from med school ._**

Meredith couldn't wait to get back to Seattle to work at Seattle Grace. She grew up in that hospital. Derek walked over to her, even if they were apart, it only brought them closer together. Meredith and Derek took one more trip around the town before heading back to Seattle to start careers.

Meredith and Derek both got internships at Settle Grace.

* * *

Meredith walked into the over crowded locker room. She looked at the number on the locker, she looked over at Derek his was straight across from hers.

"Meredith? Meredith is that you?"Cristina asked walking closer.

"Cris! You got in to?" Meredith asked shocked.

"Yeah, is that a ring?" Cristina asked. looking at Meredith's hand.

Meredith looked back at Derek and then at Cristina.

"Yeah." Meredith said holing up her hand.

"Well your man isn't going to like that intern hitting on you."Cristina stated looking over at Derek.

" Cris that is my guy."Meredith stated looking back at Derek motioning for him to come over.

Derek walked over to Meredith and Christina.

"Derek, this is Christina, my best friend."Meredith told him.

"It's great to meet you." Derek stated reaching out to shake her hand.

"Right back at yea." Christina stated.

"GREY, YANG, SHEPARD, O'MALIY, STEVENS!" the voice called out.

"That's great you got Baily to."George stated not noticing the ring on Meredith's finger. Meredith shook her head and walked away.

"Don't think about it Bambi, she's off the market." Alex stated.

"What do you mean, I would know if she was off the market." George stated hoping that Alex wasn't telling the truth.

"Dude, you didn't see the oversized rock on her finger? She's engaged to that Derek kid." Alex stated.

George just walked out of the room. Why did god hate him?

To be continued

love ya greysgirl37


End file.
